


Chocolate

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Heartwarming, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Best friends may age, but their in-jokes never will.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "chocolate."

It’d started–as most things had between the two of them over the course of their lives together–as a joke from their teenage years.

In Rhett’s banged-up car that couldn’t breach 60, they’d often gone on errands to grab things Mama Di needed to make dinner. And although it was a chore, it never felt like one; the pair had always found ways to entertain themselves. 

Link’s favorite way, for example, was slipping something absurd into their shopping basket that obviously didn’t belong: a bottle of Nair, or a pair of chopsticks, or a _get well soon_ card. 

Rhett _never_ noticed until they were checking out. The annoyance he’d initially received the pranks with melted in time, turning into affectionate irritation as he quietly passed the rogue merchandise to Link with a humored look, who would run to return it to its shelf.

The first time Link had sneaked chocolate into their basket, they’d been in late high school, and Rhett chastised him for it.

“Put it back, man,” he ordered, handing the sweets to Link. _“Candy?_ Gettin’ less creative.”

Link blinked, holding it in his palms and looking down at it before flashing a brilliant grin. “What if I actually want it, though?”

“You gon’ pay my mom back?” chuckled Rhett.

“It’s like… two bucks. She won’t care. But I _will,_ if that’s what it takes for me to get chocolate.” Link pulled a childlike face, somewhere between joking and pleading.

Well. He wasn’t _wrong._ Di wouldn’t care. 

Rhett handed it to the cashier with an eye-roll, shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

“Rhett? _Rhett?”_

Rhett snapped from the memory, thrust back into a reality face-to-face with a version of Link who was graying and eyeing him with amusement. “It’s our turn, man. Move up.”

“Oh.” 

Rhett did. He watched Link unload the few items they’d come for and fish his wallet from his back pocket, greeting the attendant pleasantly. Link didn’t notice when Rhett acted swiftly, using the array in the impulse area to fulfill his dated plan.

When the cashier held up the chocolate candies and asked, “This, too?” Link furrowed his brow and looked at Rhett.

The moment was fleeting. Rhett clung to it just as much as Link outwardly cherished it, laughing and shaking his head. 

“Been a while, bo. Yeah,” Link nodded at the clerk. “That, too.”


End file.
